


Lightheaded

by DanceInTheDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Donation, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Nurse Castiel, Nurse Crowley, Photographer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheDark/pseuds/DanceInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to a Blood bank to donate for the first time after being convinced by Sam. Things don't go quite how Dean expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightheaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts).



Strolling up to the counter as he stuffed the last bite lukewarm apple pie into his mouth, Dean glanced around the enclosed reception area; He smiled when he caught a middle aged woman's gaze, unintentionally brushing  her cheeks with a light pink  as he passed . He chewed the last of the delicious pastry in his mouth for a few  seconds before swallowing it,  wiping his hands on his worn blue jeans out of habit. He reached the front desk and nodded as the receptionist turned to him, mouthing a silent apology as he held a phone to his ear, his eyes darting back to his computer screen.  Dean sighed softly, taking the opportunity to fully study the room as he rolled backwards and forwards on his heels .He held his hands together behind his back, biting his lip as he darted his eyes between the two people sat on the generic blue chairs; The middle aged woman was sat reading a beauty magazine, her legs now crossed as she sipped from a huge glass of water. She was directly opposite a young man who couldn't have been much older than seventeen or eighteen. Dean cocked his head to the side and he squinted at him, noticing that how tense and nervous he looked.

 

"Hey, you good kid? You seem ... Outta it."

 

Dean stepped over to the row of blue chairs and sat down next to the young boy, his legs spreading wide as he leant onto his thighs with his elbows, his back hunched over.

 

"Yeah. Well- No. To be honest I'm really fu-... kinda scared. I haven't **done** this before."

 

Dean looked away from the kid for a second, nodding. A smile etched its way onto his face as he let his head roll off his hunched shoulders.

 

"Me too kid. My brother- Being a puppy eyed dork and all - made me sign up. He's been more times than I've eaten pecan pie, and that's really saying something.-"

 

He glanced at the boy and smiled as he saw the corners of his lips rise into a small smirk.

 

"-Don't beat yourself up though. These guys are the best I'm sure."

 

He watched as the ginger haired boy leant back into his chair and relaxed slightly, letting out a sigh as he glanced to his left ; He reached out and picked up a photography magazine left on the seat next to him, Dean peering at the cover as he smiled.

 

"So you like um-taking photos of things too, huh"

 

The other male  nodded as he turned his attention  to the magazine, flicking through it as Dean straightened up in the chair.

 

"Yeah, it's the only thing that keeps me sane. I wanted to look at it before they called me over, _but_.."

 

He glanced up worryingly at the green eyed man, Dean responding with a knowing look as he nodded.

 

"Why don't you pick out the one that stands out the most and tell me why you like it? Keep your mind clear n' all that?"

 

"Um.. Okay."

 

Dean surveyed the room as he chewed his tongue, realising that the receptionist was now not being pulled left right and centre by a client on the phone. He leant forward off the chair as he stood up, facing the boy briefly before walking back over to the desk.

 

"I'll just be a minute Kiddo."

 

After receiving a shaky  'Okay' from his newly found waiting room buddy, Dean waved at the receptionist to catch his attention, resting onto the wooden desk once he got there.

 

"Hi -Dean Winchester, your 2.40 appointment."

 

The receptionist dipped his head as he turned back to his computer screen, clicking a few times and typing in a few letters.

 

"Hi Dean. Are you signed up as a Blood Donor with us already?"

 

The green eyed man smirked as he glanced up at the ceiling.

 

"Yeah, my brother sat me down and set it all up last time I was in town."

 

The receptionist frowned slightly and shifted his gaze away from the computer screen.

 

"Oh, so you're not from around here?"

 

Dean blinked and met eyes with the other man as he shook his head, fiddling with his hands as he heard the wheezing and buzzing of a printer.

 

"Any chance you have a brother called Sam who is a hotshot lawyer?"

 

Dean cocked his head to the side as he opened his mouth, a wide smile now planted on the receptionist's lips.

 

" _...Yeahhh?_ "

 

"When he comes in for his hour appointments , he often mentions a 'Dean' inbetween the stories of clients that have made him laugh the most with the things they want to sue people for."

 

The green eyed man snorted gently and let go of his confusion, a chuckle rolling off his lips as he grinned.

 

"Yeah. Sammy's always texting me the most ridiculous case file of the day."

 

The other man nodded enthusiastically as he set a pen on the counter.

 

"He's a great guy - He brings all the staff bran muffins every time he donates."

 

The receptionist swivelled in his office chair 180 degrees to reach the printer behind him, standing up as he waited for the machine to churn out the last piece of paper. He grasped all the sheets once the final one had  shot out and sat down, spinning back around to face an eagerly awaiting Dean.

 

"Right, you'll need to fill out these forms before you can do anything today. Just answer them honestly and bring everything back to me before you get called up."

 

He attached them to a clipboard and handed it to the other man,  picking up his mug of coffee as  he shot Dean a warm smile.

The bowed legged man sat back down next to his waiting room buddy, squinting slightly as he read through the questions on the sheet. He sailed through most of them quickly, as they were all about lifestyle, STD's and family history; Dean's  ** _favourite_** topics...

 

"Um, excuse me I- uh- I found a picture"

 

He glanced towards the boy as he rested the clipboard on his lap.

 

"Call me Dean."

 

The boy smiled nervously, opening the magazine at a page around a third of the way through the entirety of it. He pointed at a black and white picture in the centre of the left hand page.

 

"I like the fact that this photographer ,'D Smith', has covered his face in this piece. It's kind of a reverse selfie cos' you can't see his face. So by looking-"

 

He let Dean scan the page with his eyes before turning it over.

 

"-At his pictures, you are able to work out  his personality and how his soul looks, if that makes sense.  Like- You know, you can kinda of feel the kindness in his eyes, the obsession with classic cars and stuff. His love for his family too."

 

The older man widened his eyes as a light red appeared on his cheeks, slightly taken aback by the thoughts of the boy.

 

"Woah. That was real good."

 

The younger leant against the backrest of his seat as he sat there triumphantly.

 

"Thanks. I might actually look into this guy, I like his photos and his deeper meanings."

 

Dean smirked as he ticked off the last few questions on his sheet, quickly signing it as he stood up.

 

He stepped back over to the front desk and handed the clipboard and pen back, earning himself another warm smile from the receptionist.

 

" Thank-you Dean. Please help yourself to the drinks and nibbles on the side. You will be called through shortly."

 

He sat back down,  reaching  forwards as he grabbed a packet of crisps and opened them.  He cleared his throat before turning to face the teen.

 

" D Smith. D. Smith. What's special - Or - Not so special about his name?"

 

He dove his fingers into the back of salted chips as he waited for a response from the teen, crunching them loudly as he watched the woman sat opposite frown at him. He responded by beaming innocently back at her.

 

"Um.. D isn't really anything to go off. But Smith is. Smith is like, the most common second name in the world."

 

The older turned his attention from his apparent stare off with the lady to the boy, nodding his head enthusiastically as he made a noise of conformation. He swallowed the potato snack in his mouth before he opened it to speak.

 

"Yeah, so what does say about this D Smith guy?"

 

The boy frowned for a second and looked back down at the magazine in his lap.

 

"That he either doesn't want to give his surname because it's unusual, or that he thinks that he's not one in a million ; That he's just another human being amongst the other 7 or whatever billion ? Or maybe he's trying to say that there's potential in each of us no matter how dull we feel, and that we're not all the same?"

 

Dean froze for a good few seconds,  once again stunned by the other's words.

 

"...Dude... Kinda all of those. You really nailed it kid.-"

 

He shifted his body as he yanked his phone out of his pocket , bringing up the gallery on his phone as he continued to shovel crisps into his mouth.

 

"-Basically my agent is going to kill me for doing this, but Charlie will just have to deal."

 

He held up the phone so that the boy could see the screen, allowing the younger one to use his finger to flick through each picture as he pleased.

 

" Wait... So are you-"

 

Dean placed a salty finger to his  lips as he smiled.

 

"Shhhhush. You don't know that though. I'm going to reveal my identity in a few weeks at my exhibition back home. You also didn't hear that too."

 

The green eyed man peered  towards the double doors  slightly to the right of the reception as he heard footsteps echoing down a corridor, still holding his phone up as he stuffed the empty crisp packet into his back pocket.

 

 "These are... I actually cannot believe what is just happening."

 

Dean chuckled and turned his head towards the kid, smiling warming as he noticed how much calmer the teen seemed.

 

" Jane Thurman."

 

Dean darted his eyes towards where the low, gravelly voice had come from, his pupils widening as his brain forgot how to function.

 

There stood a young dark haired man leant against one of the open corridor doors; A warm smile was etched onto his lips, day old stubble shaping his face when he shifted his jaw. His purple-blue overalls covered most of his slim torso, but Dean could just see some kind of black symbolism on the side of his neck. He had to stop himself for gaping as he gazed lower , eyeing up the other man's biceps, his breath catching at the back of his throat. However, (and very much surprisingly) his eyes were the part of the Nurse that Dean couldn't stop  glancing back to. They were piercing blue, and seemed to conflict with the Nurse's warm  and friendly nature.

 

"Hey- um- Dean? You dropped your phone."

 

He quickly spun back to face the teen, closing his eyes as he realised how flustered he was becoming over one (freakin' hot in his defence) man.

 

"Thanks for catching it kiddo. I just had a - I... Yeah. Thanks."

 

The younger handed the device back to Dean.

 

"It's nothing. So what do you think of Yuri Yasuda? They're my favourite photographer."

 

He spent five minutes debating the photographer's work with the teen, nervously darting his head towards the double doors once they opened again.

 

" Ashley Cross."

 

To his disappointment the nurse from before wasn't  escorting the younger down the corridor.

 

"See you on the other side, Kiddo."

 

The boy leapt up and shook his hand, grinning at the older man and he strolled towards the double doors.

 

"Bye Dean!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean  spent the next fifteen minutes waiting rather impatiently, going over to the water cooler at the other side of the room a few times to refill his cup with cold water. He even eyed up the magazines on the table when he hit the lowest of the low, considering picking up a home designs themed paperback.  Luckily, his knight in silky purple-blue armour came to slay the boredom dragon breathing fire in Dean's mind.

 

"Dean Winchester?"

 

The green eyed man immediately sprang from his blue chair, a nervous smile on his face as he strode towards the other man.

 

"H- Hi."

 

"Follow me."

 

He was lead down a long corridor by the nurse, Dean hanging slightly behind the other so he could briefly view his assets.

 

They definitely made up for the fact that he wore crocs.

 

He was brought to a small room, and was motioned to sit down by a desk; Dean eyed the equipment on the wooden surface for a second before glancing back over at the nurse.

 

"I'm Nurse Novak, but please, call me Cas.-"

 

His eyes lit up as he nodded at Cas, biting his lip as he darted his eyes between the Nurse's mouth and his amazingly blue eyes.

 

"- We have to do an iron test before we can let you partake in donating blood, so I'm going to prick your finger for a sample."

 

Cas put on some latex gloves over his hands and held out his palm. Dean stared at him, taking a moment to compute what was being asked of him.

 

"Oh."

 

He rested his left hand onto Cas's, shivering slightly at the contact of their palms. The nurse brought up a small and hollow yellow cylinder to Dean's index finger.

 

"This will hurt a little."

 

Dean gasped inaudibly as Cas squeezed his hand.

 

"I'm sure I'll- I'll be alright."

 

The nurse quickly shoved the yellow cylinder onto Dean's finger, a small spike piercing through the skin there. He inhaled sharply as he watched Cas swiftly remove the bit of plastic and place a tube partially full with a blue liquid underneath his impaled finger, his blood dripping onto the surface of the liquid.

 

"Basically, if you have enough iron, your red blood cells will sink rapidly to the bottom of this tube and vice versa."

 

He let go of the other man's hand as he reached for a plaster,  setting down the tube on the desk as he gently wrapped the band-aid around the other's finger.

 

Meanwhile, Dean was having an existential crisis. The crushing feelings of liking someone unreachable were hitting him hard, and generally now, **everything** seemed to be hard...

 

Cas smiled warmly at the other man before focusing on the tube on the desk, nodding his head as a red-black blob sank to the bottom of it.

 

"You've passed the iron test-."

 

Dean beamed as he tried to divert the blush rising in his cheeks to somewhere else.

 

"-I'll just need to ask you a few more questions and then we'll get you prepped for donating. Dean?"

 

"Er, Yea- Okay,"

 

He shook his head quickly as if to wake himself up, but it only made the red in his cheeks even more intense as he realised how strange he must be coming off as.

 

He watched as Cas moved the tube of liquid to the side of the desk and picked up a pen, sliding a sheet of paper similar to the one Dean filled out across the wooden surface.

 

"Okay- Dean. When was the last time you were sexually active?"

 

Dean nearly choked as he inhaled  sharply, his eyes widening as he laughed nervously infront of an eagerly awaiting Cas.

 

"Um. Er. Around 6 months ago."

 

The green eyed man shifted his hands to his crotch and entwined his fingers together, leaning back into the chair as he tried to relax. The nurse scribbled something down on the sheet, his tongue peeking out of his soft lips that Dean just...

 

"Was this encounter with a male or female?"

 

Cas looked up from the paper to meet Dean's gaze, a somewhat small but playful smirk rising at the corners of his mouth.

 

"Uh. Female. -"

 

He looked away from the nurse and raised a hand to his neck, placing his palm on the skin not covered by his shirt and jacket.  He cleared his throat as he whispered under his breath.

 

"-This time anyway."

 

Cas frowned slightly, holding the pen still in-between his fingers and thumb hesitantly.

 

"So when was your last encounter with a male?"

 

Dean blinked as his heart stopped for a second.

 

"...Almost 2 years ago."

 

The nurse smiled as he nodded his head, putting pen to paper as Dean let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

 

"We have some rules that restrict men whom have had an encounter with a male within the last 12 months. It's a bit unfair, but you didn't hear me say that."

 

The green eyed man hummed in agreement as he let himself glance over Cas, his pupils  centring on the symbol on his neck.

 

"Hey  Um- Cool ink. What does it mean? I mean if you're okay with-"

 

The nurse looked up and chuckled, cutting Dean off with a cute grin. He took off one of the latex gloves and reached up to touch the tattoo with his fingers.

 

"It's my first name in Enochian, the language of my ancestors - Castiel."

 

Dean smirked in response, nodding his head as he imagined that name rolling off his lips ...

 

"Cool name. I like Cas more though."

 

Cas got back to scribbling on the form, turning over the sheet to date and  sign it. He collated all the paperwork he had on the other man in the room and stood up from his seat, sighing briefly as he stretched out his free arm.

 

"Right  Dean, I'll take you up."

 

The blue eyed man waited for the other to stand from his seat, motioning with his head towards the door once he did. He let the other walk through first,  Cas pouting as he quickly darted his eyes over Dean's body.  He nodded his head slowly, smirking, only for a bright red blush to rise to his cheeks when the other caught him staring at his ass.

 

He brushed past the other man and lead him through another set of double doors, leading him into a large white room with a number of  strange chairs positioned around it. Dean smiled when he saw the kid from earlier, signalling him with his fingers as he passed him.

 

"Can you sit in this chair please Dean?"

 

The green eyed man obeyed the other and sat in the huge grey plastic seat. It reminded him a little of the chair Sam used to sit in when he was little.

 

"Hey Cas, would you be able to keep an eye on the kid other there- Yeah- that one? He was real nervous."

 

The blue eyed man smiled sweetly and nodded as he fiddled with something on the side of the chair; Dean heard a snapping noise and before he knew it he was parallel to the floor.

"We have to make sure that your blood pressure stays constant, so you're gonna be horizontal for a little while."

 

He bit back a laugh as Cas leant down to the side of him and fiddled with the machine next to the chair. Another Nurse walked over and grasped Dean's arm gently, wiping the crook of his right elbow with a bit of cotton; He jumped slightly at the contact, but kept his breathing constant as he realised that **this** was actually happening.

 

Before long he was prepped with a pressure cuff around his arm, Cas standing beside him with a **huge** needle next to his skin. Dean swallowed as he closed his eyes.

 

"Are you okay Dean?"

 

"Yeah. Never been better..."

Cas frowned and gave his forearm a quick squeeze.

 

"You'll be alright."

 

He opened his eyes just as the other man send him a playful wink.

 

_' If he keeps this up there won't be any blood **to** donate - it'll all be in my...'_

 

"Am I okay to start your donation?"

 

Dean closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, blinking his green eyes back open to meet Cas's reassuring gaze.

 

"Yeah."

 

He winced as the needle penetrated his skin, his other hand scrunching up into a fist.

 

Cas worked quickly and pulled up a blue sheath to cover the needle, using medical tape to keep it all in place against the other's skin. He then checked the machine was doing what it was supposed to and leant over to give Dean's other hand a small squeeze.

 

"Won't be too long."

 

Ten minutes later Dean was jolted from his rather inappropriate daydream about a certain nurse with blue eyes by the machine next to him; it beeped and shrilled loudly in his ears, causing him to wince slightly.

 

Another Nurse came up beside Dean and pressed a few buttons on the machine, silencing it to his delight.

 

"Right then; let's get going ."

 

He craned his head upwards from his horizontal position to view the other man ; He was short, had an excuse of a beard and a strong english accent. He squinted as he tried to read his nametag; It looked like 'Crowley'.

 

He pulled the tape off Dean's arm and slowly pulled the needle out of his arm, swiftly placing a small roll of cotton on the point where the needle had been. He then secured it in place with a white medical plaster, smoothing the edges with his fingertips.

 

"If you feel like you're going to be sick, give us a shout."

 

He was slowly winched back to being vertical as Crowley pushed his chair back up, his stomach churning a little as his head danced with the stars.

 

"Once you feel more like yourself, you can go stuff your face at the table over there."

 

Dean managed conjure enough strength  to survey the room, his eyes landing on a coffee table filled with biscuits and sandwiches.

 

"Yeah. Okay."

 

He motioned to Crowley that he was ready to get off the chair despite still feeling under the weather, sliding his body down off the plastic still his feet hit the ground. He slowly was pulled up by the nurse, his head feeling even more woozy and light.

 

Crowley stood back slightly as Dean took his first step towards the table.

 

"That wasn't too bad you know."

 

The last thing Dean heard before he blacked out was the sound of Crowley cursing under his breath.

 

" _ **Fucking Bollocks..**_."

\-----------------------------------------

" **Dean**? Dean are you with us? He's conscious now Crowley, don't worry."

Dean squinted and groaned as he tried to cover his eyes, a blinding light shining into them. All of a sudden the light vanished, leaving the green eyed man with spots in his vision.

He blinked rapidly as he moved a hand to his head, his breath hitching suddenly as the spots faded;

 His knight in shining blue-purple armour was leaning over him, a concerned look plastered all over his face.

"Dean? You passed out. We need to-"

Dean grinned for a moment as he drank in the sight of the other man, not focusing on the words rolling off his lips. He lifted a hand to Cas's face, cradling his jaw as Cas inhaled sharply, stopping midsentence.

" **Are you an angel?** "

\-----------------------------------------------

"Dude I can't believe you passed out _twice_. You're such a wuzz."

 

"Your brother's... Body might have reacted differently to you Sam. He was the complete opposite of a wuzz."

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he embraced Cas briefly, patting him on the back as he closed his eyes. They withdrew and both looked towards a slightly paler Dean, whom was now holding an icepack to his head.

 

"Yeah Sammy. I was manly as heck."

 

Sam frowned as placed his hands inside his suit pant pockets.

 

"Right... Thanks for taking care of him Cas, I really do appreciate it. Also - I'm thinking lemon drizzle muffins for next week? Sound any good?"

 

The blue eyed man laughed as he nodded, his eyes darting back to Dean every few seconds.

 

"Yes, it does."

 

Cas then stepped forward towards the green eyed man and placed his hand on his right bicep, concern flooding back onto his features.

 

"If you start to feel unwell again, call _me_ - **us** on the number inside this leaflet."

 

He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to Dean as he winked.

 

"I- I will. Thanks... **Cas**."

 

They said their goodbyes and the two Winchesters made their way outside onto the street, cars whizzing past on the road parallel to them.

 

" _So Cas_ -"

 

"Shut your freakin' mouth."

 

A knowing smile appeared on the younger's lips as he chuckled, Dean smirking as he lead his brother to his Impala. 

They both got in the car with Sam in the driving seat, which was mainly due to the possibility of the older crashing his beloved baby.

 

"If I hadn't passed out twice I wouldn't have a date this Saturday. "

 

Dean grinned as he put the ice pack on his thigh, opening the leaflet given to him with both of his hands.

 

"What do you- _oh_ -"

Sam cut himself off with a small laughing fit.

 

The number for the helpline in the leaflet had been crossed out by a single black line, and next to it was scrawled a phone number along with a small message:

 

_This Saturday, 8pm? Call me. Cas x_

_P.S. I've never been called an angel before._

 

Dean sighed as he waited for his brother to calm down, stuffing the leaflet into his jacket.

 

"You're never gonna let this go, are you?"

 

Sam grinned as he started the ignition.

 

"Nope."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there people! I went along with my friend when she went to go give blood, and whilst she was hooked up to the machine I literally said (I'm not even exaggerating) that Dean donating blood with NurseCastiel! would make such a good AU. So I wrote this for her. Go check out her tumblr! YOU ARE AMAZING SMOPH!
> 
> castiels-black-eyed-winchester.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also this is the picture I thought would be perfect for when Dean and the kid are talking about the magazine and D Smith;  
> http://www.fastweb.com/uploads/article_photo/photo/1384613/crop380w_student_photographer_black_and_white.jpg
> 
> This is my first Destiel oneshot so constructive criticism would be awesome! Or any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
